Captain's Captive (Captain Swan AU)
by swishyswishtgoesemilythefishy
Summary: Emma Swan is a siren that was left an orphan as a child. Raised by a pod of dolphins, she has roamed the realms, that is until she was captured by a Captain Killian "Hook" Jones. Convinced she will grant him pardon from the Evil Queen in a trade, Hook takes her on board, but who knows what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

Overhead, the wind whips the waves into white-caps, a storm surely brewing; one quick swim to the top would confirm it, but Emma had no desire to go the extra distance. Today, like every other day she has lived, she swims alone, except for her pod, with no fellow sirens to keep her company. Abandoned, raising herself among a group of spotted dolphins, she quickly grew the skills she needed to survive, the mentality she needed to do it, and the maturity of someone much older than her. She learned to craft her own spears and carving knives whenever the pod came into shallow water, where she would surely find metals and bones from sunken galleons. Her mind was keen and her speed often rivaled the schooners her pod persevered after. She had close calls, often when a drunken sailor would pay too close attention to the speck of flowing gold hair and the pale cerulean tail that followed. He would seldom shout to his fellow mates, who regularly shrugged him off and snatched away his whiskey. Most of the time however, he just stared and stumbled away.

Emma didn't remember much of her short childhood, other than of the dolphins that raised her from the age of three. Before that she couldn't remember. She was raised on octopus and small fish, and the leftover milk of the offspring-bearing mothers. She could easily tell one from another, and participated in the hunt. The only artifact that Emma has of her earlier life is a gold chain with an inscribed gold swan. On the front side, is her name neatly inscribed in gold. All that she has learned in her twenty-three years of live are that of primal instinct, self teaching, and far-off observation of humans.

She could feel the change in the weather, as soon as the first drop fell from the heavens. The dark waters looked even more menacing than they had in the moments past, and she shuddered. The pod had started to head north again, resuming the journey back to the coast near the Enchanted Forest. The hunting was good, and the pod was well fed. The young calves suckled on their mothers, and when they weren't doing that, they either observed their parents herd the pollock or practiced their unique calls. Either way, the forty-seven member group was as content as ever.

The storm overhead continued to darken the sky and pound the waves, and an occasional, audible SMACK could be heard following a bright flash. Calves swam closer to their mothers, and the pod stayed close in fear of an attack from below. Emma could feel the tension and fear among the animals, and she tried desperately to calm them with song. Some relaxed, and were more fluid in their movements, but most stayed rigid, and in their guard. She thought, "I guess that is for the better, seeing that we are swimming over such deep ocean with the new-borns in tow." The group trekked on, until they observed an extremely large shadow floating in the water. At first they were cautious, noting it could bring them harm, but then almost all were overcome with primal happiness, as they saw a nearby school of pollock, flashing silver and blue. They immediately swarmed the fish, and practiced their usual routine, barely giving Emma time to swim after them and join in. Only minutes later, and they pod scattered. She realized this couldn't be normal, seeing that they went in all directions, frantically calling out to their children, and Emma thought, "To me..?" The pod had seen the net coming moments before she had.


	2. Chapter 2

It came down on Emma like a tidal wave, and it encompassed all of her, and knotted around her tail and fluke. The more she fidgeted the worse it became. The only good thing was that because the net caught on her, an unsuspecting calf had been able to get out of harm's reach. "Better I than her." Emma thought, "I'm stronger and can get out of this." She drew out her dagger, and started sawing. The net started to give way, and she started to slip out. Before she could get past her chest, her hips locked and her hair snagged. The catch was too far behind her for her arms to reach, and it was uncomfortably clear; Emma was not getting out of this entrapment. The pod was starting to regroup, and frantic calls could be heard as they saw the fiercely hopeless look on her face. She waved them off, and saw the reflected sadness in their eyes. They knew that they couldn't help her out, and she knew it too. Coming any closer, and they could also be snagged. The mess that included Emma was slowly hauled upwards and she could barely hear the grunted "HEAVE. HO." s that were being shouted on deck. She had no clue what was going through their heads, but she wasn't looking forward to the confrontation.

Above, Captain Killian Jones's men were yelling and cursing, some giddy at the surely large catch they had caught. Once even exclaimed, "We're eatin' well tonight, men!" Captain Jones hadn't planned on starving his men, so he ordered a seizure of a fishing net from fishing boats they had encountered over the past week. The captain himself was not cruel, just extremely strict and quite a leader. If a crew member was a notch less than acceptable, he would be tied and left at the next pillage, allowing for the notorious Evil Queen to deal with him. Quickly, his ship members learned not to cross their captain. Today, their bread stocks were at an all time low, and the men needed something that wouldn't kill them before the week was over. Theses men are hardy fellows but even men like themselves have limits, and morale was never in plentiful supply. The captain was below deck at the moment, and his First Mate, Neal Cassidy was in command. Neal was a tough fellow, but had a sharper edge than his higher-up. Together, the two kept the ship running somewhat smoothly, though they often disagreed about tactics and methods. However, Captain Hook always had the last say, and this sometimes angered Neal, but there was nothing he could do. The Queen would surely have worse in store if he was captured, and that would not do.

Emma felt the freshwater of the rain sting her as he rose from the ocean. The wind whipped at her face, and the face of the men who had captured her were awestruck and then delusional. She could kill herself thinking of all the horrible things they wanted to do with her, she shifted once more, knowing she would have to wait until they cut her free. She was pulled up onto the deck, and grimy hands shot down to secure her in place. She could hear the dirty remarks some made, and spit up into the air, arching her neck in disgust. Plenty more than needed reached for their small blades and tore at the rope which held her in place, coming too close. Once most of it was gone, she flipped and kicked, throwing the men off, and reached for the railing. She knew she would never make it before ten others were back on top of her, but she had to try. Emma had to show that she was a fighter, and that she wouldn't give up. She reached because her life depended on it, but someone grabbed her hand, and twisted it behind her. Pain shot through her arm, and her captor did the same with her other arm, as she screamed in agony. Shackles were placed on her hands, and the searing pain persisted. Her muscles had never bent that way before, and she was dragged along the deck, crying out, resisting, all while the rain symbolized the flood of tears that would surely come when she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma twisted to catch a glimpse of her offender, as he dragged her limp body into a wooden chamber. His henna eyes were twisted with wonder and disbelief, and his rosy lips were pressed into a straight line as he kicked the chamber door open, to reveal another man, who based on his neater dress, was surely the captain of the ship. His jaw dropped instantaneously, and his steel blue eyes copied the same look of the man who held Emma hostage. He stood out of his plain oak chair and demanded an explanation of what in hell was going on, and why a woman, with a tail he forgot to mention, was being held so carelessly.

The the man who held her in shackles, the First Mate Neal, responded, "Captain, the men pulled this lass out of the water in our nets. She tried to escape, but I bound her. What would you have me do with her?" The captain studied the bound girl, who was desperately lying in place, losing determination by the minute. Something inside him urged him to release the girl, and another part of him longed to have her remain on the ship. He argued with himself internally, before Neal spoke up again, "She would interest the queen, or any other nobles. Maybe even enough to buy us pardon. What'll it be?"

Captain Hook continued his inner banter, and subconsciously muttered, "She is to remain on the ship." Those seven words were all that Neal needed to drag the girl farther inside to prop her up onto a nearby chair, all the while she cursed his being and shook with the little intensity she had left in her. Emma looked over at the man with disgust, hardening herself for what was to come. She was already growing weak from being out of her element, but she was bent on not letting it show through past the hatred in her eyes. Killian in turn, studied the girl from crest to fluke, almost afraid to believe what was in front of him. All throughout his childhood, his father had told him stories of the maidens of the seas, and at that time, he had sparked a lifetime curiosity towards the species. Now, there was one right in front of him, that knew everything there was to know. He barely contained his excitement, with an off-pitch, "Mademoiselle," he stuttered awkwardly, "I am so sorry for the way we had to meet. Captain Killian Jones, though many have taken to my more colorful moniker- Hook, at your service." He bowed gracefully, and caught a killer glare coming from her unbelievably bright, jade eyes. He signed to himself, and continued, " Is there anything in particular I could do for you Love? A glass of water, or maybe a-"

The glaring girl cut him off mid-sentence, "Yes. I would like a cover, and letting me leave would also be wonderful."

He twisted around and paced over to the bunk in the corner, where he retrieved a woolen blanket and draped it around Emma. He inquired, "better?" and she just pulled it closer to her pale body.

"As for your second request, I can't do that Love. Not yet. You see, I haven't exactly been a perfect citizen of this realm. In fact, I myself am barely even a citizen. I have taken quite a hobby to causing the Evil Queen some trouble on the seas, and I would rather love to clean the slate up a bit.

She was disgusted and she knew what was in store for her. Months and months of cruelty and pain. "I will not be your little bargaining chip, you fiend!" She spat at the captain. He was not the man she thought he was, for he did have mannerisms, and was at least raised as a proper gentleman, though he liked to think he had long forgotten those days.

"But you see love, you have no choice in the matter," he softly cooed into her ear, " but I swear upon my remaining hand that no harm will come to you from my crew or myself. I will leave you know. For your safety you will stay in my captain's quarters; my men aren't as close to angels as they are devils. Is there anything you require for your stay?" Captain Hook asked her for the second time, knowing her stay on his vessel might as well be comfortable if he is to learn anything.

"Material, thread, and a needle. That is all."

"I will fetch them for you at once, Love."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had barely begun to reach its midday apex, and the vessel rocked with the waves. Emma was feeling strange from being out of the water. It wasn't completely awkward though- just something she had failed to adjust to. She had been out of the water before, to learn among the humans. She had visited villages in all different areas; learning bits and pieces of English. The learning part came easy to her, the interaction with others in a crowd did not. She would stumble, or forget common courtesies, and she would have no idea what she had done to deserve the gasps or shunning. The greatest relief was when she could return to the pod, whom were always feeding nearby. The food, which was tailored to each little region, was nothing less than an adventure: spices creating new flavors not thought imaginable, vivid colors she didn't know existed, and exotic animals in sketchy markets. During her expeditions on land, she sought out lessons; some taught her to sew, others to cook, some to clean, and still others on the art of "being a lady". Though she despised those particular lessons, dolphins could only teach you so much.

Emma wrapped herself tighter in the warm cloth, starting to shiver and ache. Her tail would dissipate soon, and she would be able to walk amongst her prison, though it would be a few painful moments. She did not know why her lower half morphed like it did, but she could assume it had to do with magic. She wasn't exactly sure as to how it occurred, but it did not seem natural. Or perhaps it actually was a trait of her kind. She couldn't decide for sure between theories, but she didn't have to. It wasn't important at the time- making herself useful and making sure she was covered amply, before the captain came back, was. She pulled the cloth tighter, and her back arched, causing her to fall off the chair moments before the pain ceased. Her hair was sprawled over her face and the deck, and drops of blood spotted her newly-revealed legs. Emma lay collapsed on the floor, when the door was thrusted open by a Captain Killian Jones.

He exclaimed in shock, "Love, what happened? Are you hurt? Why is there blood?" The only response she could muster was a mumble, and Hook tried to help her up. She swatted his hand away, and held the blanket close as she pulled herself up. "I have here some fine cloth, some lesser quality cloth, some thread, a needle, as well as some leather. You may fashion it however you like, just keep in mind functionality." He left seconds later, giving Emma the privacy she had hoped for.

She spread out the various fabrics on the deck, and sought out her buck-knife on the table. She lightly traced the patterns in her head, deciding on a simple leather corset, a flowing burgundy skirt, a billowing white chemise, and some tan drawers. After she had cut the patterns out with her knife, she saw that there was still more fabric to be had. Contemplating its design, she etched out a heavy, hooded cloak. Once the crude sowing was done with, Emma found some leather cord amongst the higher-end fabrics, and set it aside for later. Working studiously throughout the hours, she finished her ensemble completely, and slipped it on. The drawers were snug, as she had hoped for; the skirt accentuated her waist, and the chemise was perfectly rounded at the sleeves. The last part was her corset, and she retrieved the cord. After punching holes the appropriate distance apart, she drew it over her head, and began lacing the material through them. Captain had checked in on her several times, commenting on what a wonderful job she was doing, and bringing her a meal of sailfish and bread. She ate quickly, and then had resumed her work.

She threaded the last bit of cord and pulled tightly, releasing a lungful of air. After checking if she could breath correctly, which she could, Emma tied the cord, and sawed off the remainder. She grabbed the heavy, navy cloak and guided the rest of the cord through it. After it was of even length, she draped it over her, and tied another knot. Emma was from the ocean, and had spent twenty-three years in it, so it was logical to her that she wouldn't need shoes to protect her feet from the salt, but just in case, she folded over all the cloth, and placed it by the extra cot Captain Hook had put together. She also folded his woolen blanket and returned it to its former placement. Now, she was feeling quite exhausted and had decided to turn in for the night. That was, before Neal had come into the captain's quarters to fetch her at the Captain's request.

* * *

"Well Dear, you look ravishing," Neal said in an unreadable tone, looking the newly-transformed girl up and down, sending shivers along Emma's spine as a result. She stood tall and firm, afraid to seem weak when she was once again alone with a man. It's rather funny how often that happens on a ship full of them. He walked around her rigid frame, staring too intensely for Emma to feel comfortable in his presence, and she viciously asked him why he had sent for her.

He responded, "Captain sent for you, he wishes you to join him for a late supper in the galley. That is, assuming you can make it outside, without bolting over the side." The idea hadn't occurred to Emma; she had been assuming she would be held continuously in Captain Jones's quarters, but the possibility of escape excited her. She couldn't wait to return to the brine water that was softly calling her name in melodious tones. The winds were low, so she would have ample advantage over the suppressed speeds of the vessel. Once her tail returned, her past hours with these men would be forgotten, and she could return to her peaceful life of knowledge and solitude.

"Alright, but would you give me a minute," Emma requested, and Neal headed towards the door.

"I'll be right outside the door."

Immediately after the door closed, Emma dashed for her buck knife she had managed to keep concealed from the captain. She slid it into its fish-skin holster, and wrapped it round her thigh. That way, it wouldn't become lost once she dove overboard. Emma ran her fingers through her hair, adjusted her sleeve, and patted her skirt down. She was ready to go home, and none of the two dozen pirates could stop her- not even the captain or first-mate themselves. Emerging from the doorway, Emma was gripped loosely by Neal, and led to the galley. Before they were even half-way, when all seemed clear, she broke free of his hold, and elbowed his face in the process. Sputtering blood, Neal was released and didn't waste anytime in eliminating the distance between her and the plank. Several men lunged, but her reflexes were more attuned than theirs, and she moved on. She hopped onto the panel, wobbling fiercely, feeling up the rough pine with her bare feet. Rotating to view the shocked faces of the motley crew, she was taken aback when she saw Captain Hook himself clamoring up the galley stairs, commenting on the commotion, and finally resting his cold stare on Emma. It took no time at all for him to start charging to her position, whilst he flung off his leather coat and boots. Knowing this was the time to act- any later would ensue regret and capture- Emma dove off the plank and hit the water with painful intensity.

It felt glacially bitter, and when she did resurface for the air vital to her lungs, she sucked it in desperately. She was still in human form, and her body could not stand the freezing temperatures. The dark abyss below became a frightening nightmare as Emma commanded her shriveling feet to kick with little result. They would not obey her command, and her arms flailed in an attempt to stay above the surface. What if I drown? she asked herself. By now, she should have been swimming away, but she wasn't. She was freezing, and struggling for breath.

Captain Hook flew up the stairwell, knowing something was wrong the second he heard his first officer wail. Only moments later did he see that the girl, now fully clothed and still with legs, had dashed to the plank, and was attempting escape. He couldn't let this happen, and he wouldn't. There was no way he could deal with his turmoil if the girl got away- how else was he to calm down the Queen? She had been coming closer and more determined to capturing him. That was not all, but it was all his crew needed to know. Skidding to a halt, Killian peered over starboard, finding Emma struggling in her human, and increasingly pale body.

"Hand me a rope." It was done as commanded, and he continued to his crew, "at my order, pull up." With nothing else to say, Captain Hook dove over starboard, cord in his hand, after the shivering maiden in the waves.

* * *

**Annd sorry I haven't really updated and that the chapters are so SHORT. I promise you I am working on that, and as you can see, this chapter is much longer. (And a sidenote- I hate how this thing can't do tabs, so if you do too, then I apologize)**


	5. Chapter 5

The night was becoming darker, and the sky seemed to be bearing down on Emma, making it ever harder to fill her lungs. The depth of the ocean was evolving into an endless abyss she could never hope to escape. Her tail had not returned, and the water was growing colder every second Emma fought. She now knew that she wouldn't return home, nor would she live to see the next sunrise; she was dying of hypothermia. Soon, she would cease to exist. Violently shaking, she pulled herself in tighter, and prayed to the God she heard so many speak of.

Killian resurfaced from the dive, and wheezed- shocked at the frigidness of the water. His teeth chattered, and his feet kicked oddly, but he was alive. That was more than he could say for the maiden, who was slowly losing consciousness some five knots away. He stroked and heaved through the water, his movements becoming rough and rigid. I'm close, he thought, just a little more and we can all enjoy some rum. The thought alone warmed him, and he easily overcame the last of what ocean lay between them. Captain Jones pulled the poor girl into his arms, and was shocked at how low her core temperature has dropped- she was close to becoming an icicle. Barely mustering an audible yell, he opted for a repeated whistle, and shortly after his men starting pulling the two of them.

The towing to the boat was slow and chilling, and by the time they got over the starboard railing, Killian was teetering on the edge of hypothermia himself. He clumsily hoisted the girl onto his shoulders and shuffled into his cabin without a word to his crew members. Captain Jones remembered first aid from his days as lieutenant, and knew having his whiskey should be avoided more than enjoyed. He also knew to light half of the candles in his possession, as well as to strip of his wet clothes. The young girl, whom he still did not know by name, would have to do the same. Since she was unconscious at the moment, he would have to do it for her, and worry about the repercussions later. He pulled off his clothes, and slung them into a pile, and bundled up in one of the wool blankets. Averting his eyes the best he could, he hauled off the Emma's ensemble, and quickly wrapped her tightly in wool. Before though, he noticed that she was armed, and thought it best to avoid problems in the future and thook the blade and locked in his davenport. The next step he knew was to bring back up the core temperature, and since direct heat was not a choice, body heat would have to do. His feet were shaking as he pulled Emma towards him, and as he moved to the foot of his bed. He found another wrap, and encompassed them both in it. He could feel her leanly muscled body beneath the covers, as well as her blood begin to rush back to her limbs. Her hand was still cold to the touch, but he warmed it with his own.

Killian eased the girl into his lap, and slowly rocked her back and forth as he held her tightly. Emma's temperature seemed to be rising-she twitched here and there. Though the moment was one of awkwardness, it did not feel as such. Killian's heartbeat eased from erratic to tranquil to match the muffled rise and fall of the maiden's lungs. She twitches and starts to wake as Killian meets her bice eyes with a gentle smile. It was not helpable, the curvature of her body, even wrapped thickly in blankets, felt right to him.

Emma stared into the eyes above her, and everything felt hazy. She felt warm and pleasant, and smiled. Momentarily though, she remembered what had passed in the twenty prior minutes. The realization shone through to her face, and with shove, she fell out of the Captain's embrace and onto the deck. Emma pulled the multitude of blankets close and plenty covered herself. At a lack for words, she stuttered.

"Lass, calm down. I did not do anything except save your arse from freezing," Killian assured her, hands trying to visually soothe her, though she was not so believing of him, "you almost drowned, but you're fortunate I was there to rescue you. Oh, and if you had remained in your soaked garments, I assure you that you would not have woken up to quarrel with me about it."

Emma was about to retort something, but she could not. Especially since she was indebted to the Captain for saving her life after a foolish decision. Normally, her inner sass would build back up her stockade, but she felt weak, delicate, and detached from her normal attitude. "Thank you," she stuttered, "however, what am I to wear, since my current attire is water-logged?"

"You should have thought about that before you jumped overboard, love," Killian replied with a snarky smile. He rose from his bed towards his clapboard dresser, and tossed her way tanned-leather breeches, and a billowing shirt. "I should hope you don't complain, being that you have two options: wear cabin boy's attire or go around barren. They should fit alright."

Emma accepted the items without qualms, and was secretly grateful for the Captain's sudden hospitality. He was making his way towards a curtain, where he slipped in an alcove with his own clothing in hand.

"Love, I do suggest you change now versus later if you value your privacy as I theorise you do." At his suggestion, Emma timorously dressed near the foot of the bed, placing the abundance of coverings in a neatly folded pile. The Captain stepped out from behind the curtain and Emma quickly remembered how she very much disliked being indebted to someone.

"Captain," she said meekly, testing the waters.

His eyes flashed towards hers, "Aye love."

"How can I thank you for assisting me tonight?" Swaying on her feet, Emma asked him, though she was quite sure she would not like her answer, and she would respond accordingly.

The captain, who always had a quick retort on the tip of his tongue, replied in a seductive brogue, "We can always discuss your indemnification later, love." The tension in the room rose several degrees, and Emma could feel the heat emanating from Killians stare as he took in her form. "But for now, I shall settle for the name of the maiden so fair."

Emma mulled over for this for a moment. She could simply pout and avoid telling him, but what good would that do her? The man had in fact saved her from spending her last breath as a human ice cube. Her eyes ran up the partition, advanced along the floorboards, and ultimately settled on the Captain. In a voice that was barely audible, she whispered, "Emma," and then scoffing at her weak voice, announced, "Emma Swan," quite a bit louder.

Killian placed his hold on the door knob, and proceeded to walk out. He stopped inches from being completely out of the room, adding, "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, Miss Swan."

* * *

**So okay, not that much longer, and I'm sorry about that, but the last chapter was actually two short chapters combined. I'll keep working on my length! **


End file.
